The present invention relates to stone working and more particularly to quarry extraction. In this technique, it is necessary to cut stone blocks of great sizes directly in the quarry mass.
The state of art is illustrated by patents DE-A No. 2 205 347, DE-C No. 858 963, FR-A No. 1 491 226, U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,301, DE-B No. 2 113 190 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,978,366 which describe mobile or stationary working devices for making works into a ground or for cutting various mineral products.
Stone working was till now very painful and difficult to make since it necessitated either a continuous manual handling or a positioning of a stationary apparatus enabling to make only a single saw cut, this apparatus having then to be dismantled, displaced and repositioned for making a second saw cut. The extraction times were thus very long which increases the cost of the product so obtained.